Delicious Poison
by kielantazo
Summary: We like eating Delicious food, but the question is...do you like it with poison? Conan and the others went to the plaza to watch the cooking contest, but suddenly one of the judges died because of food poisoning. Conan was there to solve the case.


DETECTIVE CONAN

DETECTIVE CONAN

"Delicious Poison"

It's a nice and good day

Conan and his friends was busy studying in school..

Meanwhile…..

Ran treat her father for doing a nice job in the past days, and besides Ran saved a lot of money, Detective Kogoro Mouri choose a restaurant that has expensive food. Ran has no choice but to treat her father.

After eating…..

"Dad it's the children's dismissal, should we go now and picked them up?" Ran said

" Ah!, let those brats go home by themselves!" Kogoro said

"Dad your so bad!" Ran shouted

Kogoro Mouri was surprised…

"Hey!, Ran, don't shout here in the restaurant, it's so embarrassing." He said

"I can shout wherever I want!" Ran said in a loud voice

"I'll go to the school and get those kids….." she added

"hey!, wait what about the bill, whose gonna pay it?" He said

"Excuse me Sir your bill" the waiter said

"what!!, 2,000" he shouted

Detective Mouri looked to his pocket and wallet, he found the exact amount.

"It was my only money here in my wallet.." he said

In the school…..

Conan and his friends were waiting at the school and then Ran finally arrived

"finally, you've arrived" Conan said

then Ran brought Conan's friends to their home.

When Ran and Conan are home, they found Detective Mouri lying on the sofa asleep, so the both of them decided to go to sleep too…

The next day…….

"Ran pay me 2,000" Mouri said

"why?" Ran asked

"I used my only money in my wallet to pay those that I have eaten that ugly restaurant" he said

"but you like their food" she said

"yeah, but you should still need to pay me" he said

"ok, here!" she said

then Ran paid the 2,000

Meanwhile…..

Conan was watching the TV

(there will be a cooking contest here in the plaza tomorrow, everyone was invited to come)

"Wow! That girl was so beautiful…." He said

"Dad!" Ran shouted

"I mean those food looks delicious…" he said

"we are going there" he said

"Conan, bring your friends too…." Ran said

"Um…sure!" Conan said

In the plaza….

" wow! Those food was so delicious" Ayumi said

"yeah!" Mitsuhiko agreed

"Hey where's Genta?" Haibara asked

"looked at him, I think he has been prepared for this" Conan said

"maybe he did not eat to their house so he can eat as many as he can here" Haibara said

"Yeah," Conan agreed

"hey, Genta you have eaten a lot" Ayumi said

"It's okay I'm prepared for this already, I'm haven't eat on our house today so I can eat as many as I can here" Genta said

"Were both right" Conan and Haibara said\

Meanwhile….

The announcer is about to announce the contestant and the rules and regulations…..

"Hello to all of you their, we have 5 contestant who will compete…"the announcer said

Conan and Haibara was walking in the plaza, while walking they heard an argument between a contestant and a judge….

So the both of them listened very carefully…….

"Okay the first one is Suna Migaki she is 25 years old, the second was Miyuko Gari she is 29 years old, the third one Anatello Fiyakono he was 28 years old, the fourth one is Greg hanari he was 30 years old, and the last one is Yukiro Saigatsi he is 20 years old."

"Now let's introduced the panel of judges, Kameri Oliver, Westler Quard and Viran tayani, and now let's begin the cooking…"

After the mixing, cooking and baking, it's now time for judging…..

The first one who will taste the food and the one who loves Gel pen was Mr. Oliver, next is Mr. Quard and the last will be Ms. Tayani…..then the judges tasted the food…..

After tasting the food there is a water on the side,

After Mr. Oliver had tasted the food, and he had swallowed it, he quickly fainted and he was lying on the floor.

Detective Mouri, Ran and the kids quickly went to the scene….

"All of you! , stay away from the food." Detective Mouri said

then Haibara had check the pulse of Mr. Oliver, It was not beating…

Conan had smelled the food one by one. All of the contestant had baked the same food.

The smell of the food was all desame and has no difference.

Mr. Oliver died in the plaza because he was poisoned…….

All the police was there, they get the body of Mr. Oliver, Takagi was looking checking the food and the water, he was looking for a trace of a poisonous product

Inspector Megure was also there.

"Mouri what are you doing in here?" Inspector Megure asked

"We are watching the cooking contest but suddenly a crime happened in here." Mouri said

"Who could be the suspect?" Conan think deeply

So Conan had looked for clues that can be found in the scene……he also checked the cups that was there. He found an ink on the cup on the right side, the cup has a few water in it, he saw that Mr. Oliver was holding a Gel pen, and he remembered that he loves Gel pen, so he get it and brought to the one who check if the water is contaminated with poison.

Conan also looked at the right hand of the victim and he was right that the cup was used by Mr. Oliver.

Conan returned to the man he gave the cup, and it was confirmed that the water in the cup has poisoned.

"I got it" Conan said

"I know that look of your face, you know whose the suspect right?" Haibara said

"yes!, I already knew it" Conan said

Conan shot Detective Mouri with his watch, so Detective Mouri had fell asleep, Conan hide under the table; he used Detective Mouri's voice to pretend that Detective Mouri was talking."

"call all the contestants" Conan said in Mouri's voice

then they call all the contestants that had joined the contest.

"one of you 4 was the suspect" He said

"what?" all of them complained.

"this person killed Mr. Oliver because of anger, and they fought earlier, and also because Mr. Oliver told this person that even though the taste of his/her food is delicious he will still give him/her a low percent. Not only that Mr. Oliver really hate this person that's why he killed Mr. Oliver" Conan said

"He ?, you mean the suspect was one of the three boys?" Ms. Tayani said

"Yes!" Conan replied

"Tell us who it is!" Suna Migaki said

"It's none other than you!, Mr. Anatello Fiyakono" Conan said

"Me ?, how could it possible?" he asked

"Conan and Haibara told me that you and Mr. Oliver had an argument earlier and they still recognized your voice, is that right Conan and Haibara" Mouri said

Conan came out under the table without anyone looking at him then Conan and Haibara said yes.After that, Conan quickly hide under the table again.

"and another one, the small bottle of poison was still there at you left arm hidden on your sleeves." Conan said

"Inspector Megure can you check his sleeves?" Conan added

then Inspector Megure check his left arm and the sleeves.

"your right it's here, I've found it!" Inspector Megure said

The other people was surprised.

"how do you know that it was hidden on my left arm sleeves" Fiyakono said

"Because all of the contestants sleeves was in the right position and the button of the sleeves was on the right hole,but the button of your sleeves was not properly fixed." Conan said

"I kill him because when I join the last year's contest I cook a food that gave him allergies, that's why he was so very angry to me, and he doesn't like any of the food that I cook even though it taste really good, and also he told me that I Should not join this years contest, but he doesn't know that I really love cooking I just need a little more practice and training. I plan to do this to him before the contest begin because my patience was in the high level and I can't take it anymore. The things that he had told me today was the things he had told me last year."

"But killing people isn't the answer to your problems" Conan said

"hahaha, you're a great Detective Mr. Kogoro Mouri" he said

"you have no choice but to go to jail and spend your days there" Inspector Megure said

After the crime…….

"Huh?, what happened in here" Kogoro Mouri asked

"there's a crime happened in here and you solve it again Dad." Ran said

"really?" Detective Mouri asked

Then Conan and the others went home. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta went to their own houses, while Haibara went to Professor Agasa's house.

"I was so tired" Mouri said

"me too" Ran said

then Ran went to the room and changed her clothes.

Conan also went to his room, changed his clothes and go to bed.

Ran went to Conan's room for awhile,

"Goodnight" she said

"Goodnight too" Conan replied

then they have their rest in a nice and peaceful night………

THE END


End file.
